


Women's entrances

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Showing Off, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Womwn show off their entrances and body language  towards their friends and rivals.





	1. Hope Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/9g0769B-zLk
> 
> Hope Jensen's new sing.

As the music played hope pops out in a flash,sporting her light purple ropes,the front exposed her her belly,she was curved with an hourglass like frame,she still has a slender frame a bit.

Hope does a shimmy as she power walks to the aren as crowd cheers her, each minute she shows a smile on her face and bites on her bottom lip as she enters the ring.

Spinning around she gets up and takes off her robe as she continues to dance,shaking her rear and gets up the top turnbuckle  
,showing her purple and black a sports bra and combat pants and bra a FBI task force person would wear

As the crowd admired the crime lady of new york crime another assassin song is heard and hope smirked arrogantly.


	2. Evie Frye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/yeEI-hh3MG0
> 
> Evie Frye's music

Evie rises from the stage with steam and the rattling of gears she rises not facing the crowd,sporting.her leather jacket that says, Britain's First Defention of Technesion. She wraps her arms with black wrist tape and wraps it near her fingers,she showed her her her all black gear tight spandex hugging her her chubby hips, and a sports bra,rack side of the leg has gear logo.

Evie then turns her face slowly unzipping her jacket and smiling at hope who slowly shrugs her head and hands.

Evie screams to the crowd high fiving the women in the crowd,some of them wearing steampunk outfit themselves. 

Evie slides in the ring and gets on the top turnbuckle. working the crowd and showing off her stuff.

Evie grins and takes off her jacket and tosses back only for hope to catch it,evie turns aroumd.as she gets off and looks at hope as hope runs the jacket all over her chest while evie laughed.

Evie Frye knew hope was a but jealous of how people deemed evie the true definition of Technesion but they were still friends at the end.

"Nice entrance."Jensen laughed while evie takes a bow.  
"And a nice body."

"Thanks,I guess time from your bruises kept you out,lilla must be stuffing you."Evie said mocking poking the stomach.

"Nothing a series of grappling sessions with you wont fix."Hope said laughing.


	3. Rhona Dinsmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/zoL8B3xTKaI
> 
> Rhona Dinsmore's theme song.

The song Scotland is heared in the arena as rhona comes out with her her arms clasped together humming to the song.

Rhona sported her blue,white and black attire(Tina Armstrong's first attire in the first dead or alive game.)Rhona holds a up her hands and turns around with a smile,walk down the to the ring,slowly taking in the crowd.

Dinsmore puts a bandage on the bridge of her nose and gropes her breast and looks at the ring and jumps on top of the apron and runs to the top turnbuckle,sitting down on it.and smiles at her two students evie and hope who grins back.

Rhona was wearing a light Jean's jacket and takes it off but hissed in pain as the pain from her seaaions began to show with her bandages around her arms.

Hearing.the crowd, she runs to the top turnbuckle and beckons the crowd to roar.


	4. Kyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/bYr6NKafbDA
> 
> Kyra's entrance music

As the smooth music turns on,Kyra appered,her busty framed body with her back turned,sporting the silver island symbol behind her shorts,a golded and purple smoke as she turns around,chewing gum as she sees the crowd who cheered her on.

Kyra smiled at the females in the crowd while slowly walking with arrogance in her steps,looking at the female crowd,flaunting her as she pointed at her on breast, shaking her head with s chuckle and raised her hands in the air, showing pride with smile.

As she looks at rhona she slides back to the stairs with a smile on her face and with one finger she beckonrhona with a flirtatious manner,chuckling as she slowly got up the stairs and does a twirl,looking at the crowd. 

Her eyes turned to that of a snake,she relished in her new powers that she was giving by Artemis and slowly enters the ring but not before teasing the crowd,showing off her now human eyes.

Spinning around,having her hands in the air like a egale and stop and kneeling and then rising,kyra smirked,pointing in the air as she slowly slithers dow,heslin began to show snake scales on her legs and arms as she laid on her back,herhands spread apart and her legs moved around as she does her hair.

She popped her bubblegum and spins around and the lays on her belly,she slithers away,beckoning the crowd with one finger and moves to the ropes,chewing her gum.

Kyra moved around the ring with a sporting sly look and spits out her gum at tyr crowd as she looks at each of her prey, hoping in her toes as the scales were gone.


	5. The Graves Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/w5WsmCG7kOY

The beat starts kicking in the arena,lilla and Mildred comes out,showing arrogance in their walk,lilla was wearing a black and dark red sports bra and tights and wearing a cloth around the left right side of her tights.

Mildred sports all dark red bra and tights,Mildred is a as big as her sister lilla in terms of weight but she focuses on grappling,while she has wrestling gloves on,lilla wore mma gloves. 

Lilla and mildred showed off their thick biceps to each other and lilla turned to hope with a smile on her face and blows a kiss.

Hope chuckled while the graves Pat's their stomachs and arms,,both launch over the ring,taunting the booing crowd with.

Lilla pulls hope to her as hope smiled,kissing each other while Mildred smacks her ass.

Hope chuckled while turning around with a smirk at her old teammates And laughs,lilla and Mildred ay with Hope's hair both of them will be a trio tag team in the future.


End file.
